


i apologize

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Gotta Be A Reason [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bets, Christmas Sweaters, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works at a clothes store.Jihyun Kim (V) X Jumin Han X Fem!Reader





	i apologize

Y/n watched quizzically as a mint hair man along with a raven male grabbed fifteen different, in her opinion ugly, Christmas sweaters. She tilted her head as the mint male looked absolutely embarrassed to be there. "I apologize." Was the first words he spoke when he walked up to the check out counter. "No need. It was pretty fun to watch two adult males pick up a ton of Christmas sweaters." She smiled and began ringing them up.

"If I may ask, why are you buying like fifteen sweaters?" She asked bagging the last five. "He has lost a bet to me." The raven finally spoke. "Ah, Christmas time bets with awful consequences. My friends and I do things like that." She smiled, handing the bags over. "Oh, yeah?" The mint male asked. She stuck out her tongue to reveal a purple stud. "Happened two years ago, my senior year of high school. My friends kept saying this guy liked me and was going definitely try to pull a romantic snow kiss thing so we made a bet and I lost. They were right so a nice little needle was pierced through my tongue the day after Christmas."

"Quite a story." The raven spoke. "Well, I have to wear an ugly Christmas sweater every day until Christmas." She snickered. "You got it easy. Christmas dares have led me to piercings, tattoo, skinny dipping, and a trip to the emergency room due to alcohol poisoning." She laughed lightly and handed the mint one the receipt. "Good luck with your punishment." She smiled and the boys left the store.

The girl ended up running into the two males again during the week. V, she learned was the mint-haired males name, and Jumin, the raven. V was wearing one of the ugly sweaters and girl had to keep from laughing. "You seemed amused, Y/n," Jumin commented. "I just can't believe he's actually doing it." She spoke, calming herself down. 

"It's not that funny," V mumbled. "It really is. You look like someone who would wear turtlenecks and skinny jeans but seeing you in that." She gestures to his outfit. "That's funny." She paused. "But cute as well so you have that going for you." V's face grew a shade darker. "Well Mr. Business Man and Photographer, I have to go edit." "Edit?" V asked. "Yeah. I just finished filming my short film so I have to edit it by my deadline." 

The boys were intrigued. "You're a filmmaker?" Jumin asked. "Starting out. I've only made one before but this one has a lot more production." The two invited her to the RFA winter party event. She politely accepted before having to leave.

"You two seem to be looking someone," Yoosung commented at the party. It was true. The boys were looking for Y/n who wasn't there yet. "They totally are. Who did you invite that you're waiting for?" Zen asked. "Is it that filmmaker girl you asked me to invite?" MC spoke up. "A girl!" Saeyoung gasped.

"Jumin! V!" A familiar voice rang. The two males were quick to turn their head to see the girl from the clothing shop. She wore a red sweater and black skinny jeans. "This is probably the most formal I can get." She snickered a little. "I see you couldn't get a break from the ugly sweater." She said reaching out to pull at the collar. "It's cute though. Better than the others." She commented.

"Y/n L/n, good to see you again," Zen spoke. "Heyo actor boy. Nice to see you again." "You two know each other?" Yoosung asked. "Yeah, one of his actor friends was in my first short film. Plus Zen provided some vocals for the intro scene." So much to Jumin and V's mood as Y/n spent a majority of the party talking with Zen. Though they were lucky enough to catch her at the end. 

"Jumin and I were talking and we wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with us, both of us." Her face broke into a smile. "Sure but when you're through with your sweater punishment. Till then." She winked and left the party leaving both boys in awe. "Thanks for making me wear these stupid sweaters," V spoke. "Thanks for always losing at bets."


End file.
